Alvin
''Alvin & Friends meets Cool McCool ''is a upcoming T.V. Series to be created by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It will appear on Youtube and Vimeo in the near Future. Synopsis Riffing off the then-popular genres of superheroes and James Bond spy adventures, Cool McCool featured the adventures of a hip, trenchcoated spy, who – as on the contemporary TV show Get Smart – defeated villains despite being comically inept. Villains included the Rattler, Hurricane Harry, Greta Ghoul, the Owl, Jack-In-The-Box and Dr. Madcap. McCool's boss was known as Number One, although his face was never seen onscreen; only his arms and a cigar were visible behind his chair (a reference to another contemporary spy show – The Prisoner, which featured a spy looking for Number One who ran the prison he found himself in). Number One's secretary was Friday, a dumpy girl who had an unrequited crush on the secret agent. McCool had three catchphrases: "Danger is my business!" "When you're right, Number One, you're right," and (after bungling something) "That will never happen again." The show also featured a Keystone Kops-style segment featuring the adventures of McCool's father, Harry McCool. Harry was supported by his brothers Dick and Tom. Only 20 Harry McCool episodes were made, each one sandwiched between the two Cool McCool episodes per show. Cast Cool and Harry were voiced by Bob McFadden, while most of the other voices were supplied by Chuck McCann. Carol Corbett provided the voice of Friday. McFadden modeled McCool's voice after comic legend Jack Benny. *'Cool McCool:' A secret agent who takes several risks to save the world. Despite his powerful skills and super-spy abilities, he can be bumbling, foolish and clumsy at times. His mustache tingles when there's danger lurking about and can also be used as a telephone to contact Number One. A running gag in the series is that after the end of each mission, Cool would do something that would make Number One mad, thus causing him to get ejected. His catchphrases are "Danger is my business!", "When you're right, Number One, you're right" and "That will never happen again." He is voiced by Bob McFadden. *'Harry McCool:' Cool's police officer father who appears in a sandwiched Harry McCool cartoon. He, along with his brothers; Dick and Tom, were the members of the Komedy Kops. At the end of every first Cool McCool segment, Cool sings about his recent missions and that he should be like his father in which his segment starts. Like his son, he is voiced by Bob McFadden. *'Number One:' Cool's off-screen boss. Whenever Cool does something really stupid, he always ejects him out of the headquarters. His appearance is just possibly his arm that has a black suit, wearing a diamond ring and holding a cigar, making his appearance possibly taken off of Al Brodax, the show's co-creator. It was revealed that he is married since in the series finale, Cool destroyed his wife's anniversary gift. His real name is never revealed. Voice of Chuck McCann . *'Friday:' Number One's secretary who has a crush on Cool. She is mostly a klutz. She is voiced by Carol Corbett. *'Breezy:' Cool McCool's adolescent sidekick who aids him on some occasions. He is always there on the job when Cool is in trouble. He looks like a younger version of Cool except his hair covers his eyes, he wears a hat, he has a buck tooth and has a soft voice. Unlike Cool, he never makes too much mistakes and is not as bumbling. Voice of Chuck McCann. *'The Owl:' An owl-themed elderly supervillain who is the main and primary antagonist of the Cool McCool series. He lives in a cave, sports female owl henchwomen, and has owl pets. He is the first villain that Cool McCool encounters in the series and he is always seen walking bare-footed. He is the headmaster of the College of Crooks, which was McCool's old college being turned as a secret hideout. He is a parody of The Penguin. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. *'The Rattler:' A green anthropomorphic snake with a passion for the arts. He has the ability to control plants and also adores plant life. He can even communicate with the plants and treats them all with care. He can also wield shotguns and bombs. His catchphrase is "seize him" which is mostly used when he orders his plants to capture McCool. Because of his human appearance (except skin color), he can easily pull off a disguise when taking rare art. He also shares the same features and instincts as a snake as he hisses and falls for the snake charmer. He is the Professor of Body in the College of Crooks. He is a parody of The Riddler. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. *'Dr. Madcap:' A wacky supervillain with the ability to control any hat. Although he adores his hats, he also loves Greta Ghoul, his wife, who is sad since he spends more time on the hats than her, so he commands the hats to give Greta presents to make her happy. He is a parody of the Mad Hatter. His characteristics are similar to his parodied counterpart as he is brilliant but also psychotic as well. His hats sometimes lead many surprises such as anvils or guns. He is the first professor of science. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. *'Greta Ghoul:' Dr. Madcap's wife. She doesn't feel much appreciated or loved by her husband in some episodes and speaks with a Transylvanian accent. She is a green color-schemed woman whose personality is similar to a ghost being empty and moodless. Like her husband, she is myopic. Hench her name, she can be seeing popping out anywhere, mostly on pots. She is the second professor of science in College of Crooks.She is voiced by Carol Corbett. *'Hurricane Harry:' An overweight supervillain who can create mighty gusts of winds to blow many things away from his path. He speaks in a deep voice and a lisp. He lives with his fiancée Bellows Belle, who wheezes when speaking. It seems that he regrets his powers or he gained his powers by accident when he was young because in his first appearance when he was blowing out the candles of his birthday cake and it blows the whole cake away, he cries out "Every time!" meaning that his powers have ruined his birthdays because he is unable to blow out the candles properly due to his wind power. Unlike the others, he is a parody of most criminals under the name Hurricane in the Marvel Comics. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. *'Jack-in-a-Box:' A supervillain wearing joker attire that hides in a jack-in-a-box to scare and attack people. His weapon is his shotgun and a bomb. His residence is in the circus and his pets are lions. Whenever he talks, he says a sound or word that are similar to that of jack-in-a-box sound effects and or music (like popping out sounds). Most of his attacks would evolve explosives. He is the college cheerleader in the College of Crooks. He is a parody of The Joker. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. Episode list Cool McCool in "The Big Blowout" Harry McCool in "The Phantom of the Opera House" Cool McCool in "Fine Feathered Fiends" Cool McCool in "If the Hat Fits... Watch It" Harry McCool in "Horsehide and Go Seek" Cool McCool in "The House that Jack Built" Cool McCool in "The Odd Boxes Caper" Harry McCool in "The Vaishing Shoehorns" Cool McCool in "Garden of Evil" Cool McCool in "Rocket Racket" Harry McCool in "Here's Pie in Your Eye" Cool McCool in "Queen's Ransom" Cool McCool in "The Big Brainwash" Harry McCool in "The Woodchopper" Cool McCool in "Shrinking the Slinker" Cool McCool in "The Box Fox" Harry McCool in "Gym Dandy" Cool McCool in "Bagging the Windbag" Cool McCool in "Will the Real Cool Mobile Please Stand Up" Harry McCool in "Big Top Cops" Cool McCool in "Owl on the Prowl" Cool McCool in "Sniffin, Snoozen, and Sneezen" Harry McCool in "The New Car" Cool McCool in "How Now Foul Owl" Cool McCool in "Caps and Robbers" Harry McCool in "Three Men on a House" Cool McCool in "The Romantic Rattler" Cool McCool in "Jack in the Boxer" Harry McCool in "Fowl Play" Cool McCool in "Love is a Gas" Cool McCool in "Who Stole my 32 Secret Agents?" Harry McCool in "The Jet Set, Yet" Cool McCook in "The 500 Pound Canary Caper" Cool McCool in "Fun and Games" Harry McCool in "McCool Jazz" Cool McCool in "Mother Greta's Wrinkle Remover" Cool McCool in "The Shombrero Affair" Harry McCool in "Dog Tired" Cool McCool in "The Moon Goon" Cool McCool in "Two Fats and a Fink" Harry McCool in "High Jokers" Cool McCool in "Rockabye for Rattler" Cool McCool in "High Jacker Jack" Harry McCool in "Time Out" Cool McCool in "The Wind Goddess" Cool McCool in "Hot McHot" Harry McCool in "Monkey Dizziness" Cool McCool in "A Growing Problem" Cool McCool in "Oh Say Can You Seed" Harry McCool in "Green Dragon" Cool McCool in "What Goes Up... Must Come Down" Cool McCool in "Birds of a Feather Flop Together" Harry McCool in "A Lot of Ballooney" Cool McCool in "The Box Popper" Cool McCool in "Owl's Well That Ends Well" Harry McCool in "Goat Chaser" Cool McCool in "A Tree is a... Tree?" Cool McCool in "The Whistler's Mommy Case" Harry McCool in "In the Dough" Cool McCool in "The College of Crooks" Trivia *Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and all cartoon characters are heroes, Bowser, Jafar, Hades, Diesel 10 Rothbart are guest starring in this series. *Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed will be the only ones appearing in a sandwhich Harry McCool cartoon. *Bowser Koopa will be with The Owl, Jafar will be The Rattler, Hades will be with Hurricane Harry, Lord Rothbart will be with Dr. Madcap and his wife Greta Ghoul and Diesel 10 with be with Jack-in-a-Box. Category:TV Series Category:DeviantART